A Trollburg Valentines Day
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Hilda's first valentine's day in Trollburg is certainly different then before, but she wouldn't want to have it any other way.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they are all from the netflix series Hilda**

**...**

"Hilda?" Alfur watched as the girl rummaged around in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I have what I'll need to make mum breakfast tomorrow," she said. "I do this every year for valentines day."

"Valentines day?" Alfur asked, eyes brightening as he grabbed his notepad. "A new human holiday! Tell me about it."

"We do something special for a person we care about," Hilda explained. "Mum told me that people usually exchange cards, candy, or flowers, but since it's just the two of us, I make breakfast for her instead, and she tells me a story. We make each other sandwiches for lunch, just the way we like them. We'll play dragon panic, and she'll make my favorite meal for dinner. We spend the whole day together." she smiled to herself. "It's really special."

"I see," Alfur said, scribbling in his notebook. "What about Frida and David?"

Hilda looked at him as she shut the fridge. "What _about_ Frida and David?"

"You said people do something special for someone they care about," he explained. "And you care about Frida and David, right?"

Hilda blinked. "You're right," she said. "I have to figure something out for Frida and David too." she frowned. "But what?"

"Flowers?" Alfur suggested. Hilda shook her head.

"No. I want to do more then simply buying them something. Like I do for Mum." she thought to herself. "I suppose I could make them cards myself. But they have to be different then reguler cards you can by in the store." she hummed in thought as she went upstairs, hardly noticing when Alfur hopped onto her shoulder.

She went to her room, sitting at her desk and taking a piece of orange construction paper and a pencil from the drawer. She sketched out the shape of Frida's sparrow scout sash, including a few of her badges on it.

When she was done, she cut it out and flipped it over. After only a moment, she wrote a message across the surface, signing her name with a quick whisk of her hand.

Smiling at it in satisfaction, she set it aside and thought about David. He always had bugs on him, and Hilda suspected he didn't really mind them as long as they didn't hinder his life. She took out a red piece of construction paper, sketching out a ladybug. She drew six little legs, and two lines diagonal across it's back to join at the top, near its head. She added a few dark round spots, filling them in carefully.

When it was cut out, she flipped it over and added a message on the back, signing her name again. That was her human friends covered, but she had another, nonhuman friend to consider.

"Alfur," she said, looking sideways at her hair. "Can you go somewhere else for now? I have to do something, and you can't see it."

"Alright," the elf said, hopping off her shoulder and onto the desk. "I'll go see what mum is doing." he hopped onto the floor and ran away, heading for her door.

When he was gone, Hilda took a third piece of paper out, this one white. She had the perfect idea for what to do. She made a square in the center, and drew spirals down the left side. Moving her pencil to the top, she began to write.

She smiled as she finished. It was perfect for the elf. Gathering all the cards in her hands, she hid them under one of her books for the morning. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi mum," she said as she walked inside. Her mother smiled at her.

"Hello Hilda. I'm all prepared for tomorrow- I bought ingredients from the store before I came home, for the sandwiches and for dinner."

"I am too," Hilda informed her. "I made cards for my friends- I just have to give them to them." she smiled up at her mother. "I'm excited- I love the way we do valentines day, but being able to do something nice for my friends is a great feeling."

"It is," Johanna agreed. She beamed at her daughter, pride in her smile. A few months ago, Hilda wouldn't have been saying anything nice about kids in the city. She was so proud of her for being open to their new home.

She opened her arms, and Hilda folded herself into them. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. She just knew.

_The next day, with Frida and David…_

"Come on David, Hilda said she was going to be up early today. We won't be disturbing her," Frida said as they neared Hilda's house.

"I know," David said. "You don't think she knows a valentine's day themed monster or spirit or something, do you?"

"Maybe," Frida said, shrugging. "It is Hilda, after all. But then again, she sounded like she had a pretty big day planned. So maybe not." she knocked on the door. "We'll see."

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a beaming Hilda.

"Hi Frida, hi David. Come in, I'm just finishing mum's breakfast." she opened the door wider, making room for them to come inside. She returned to the stove and flipped the two eggs onto a plate, adding strips of bacon and a hashbrown.

"I'll be right back," she told her friends, heading for the stairs. She winked at them. "I have valentines for you both- they're hidden around the kitchen. You can look for them while you wait."

She left, leaving them to search.

"Okay," frida said briskly. "I'll check around the cupboards- you look in the drawers." she started opening them up, scanning the shelves and the door.

"Oh, hello," a little voice said. Frida looked down and saw Alfur standing on the counter.

"Hi alfur," she said. "I don't suppose you know where hilda hid the valentines she made for us?"

"I do," Alfur said. "Neither of you are anywhere close." Frida stopped, her hand inches from another cupboard door.

"Can you tell us where they are?" she asked him.

"No, Hilda made me promise not to. But I can play hot and cold- Hilda did say I can do that."

"Okay." Frida went to the middle of the room. "Am I hot or cold?"

"Warmer then before, but still cold," Alfur told her. Frida took a few steps to her right, going to the stairs.

"No, now you're colder!" Alfur said. "Go back!"

Frida stopped and moved back to her left, closer to the table.

"Warmer. In fact, I believe your hips are on fire. That's what Hilda said." Frida looked to where her hips were, and saw they were level with the table.

"David," Alfur said, drawing the boys attention as frida began to feel under the table. "You're ice cold right now."

"Oh," David said, surprised. He went forward a few steps.

"A bit warmer- keep going." David kept moving forward, and alfur kept telling him he was getting warmer. When he got to the fridge, he leaned over to the left side and saw a ladybug stuck there with a magnet.

He took it down and looked at frida, seeing she had found hers as well.

_Frida_, it said. _I'll admit, I wasn't excited to come to trollburg. But I'm so glad that I did, or I wouldn't have met you or david. You are both my best friends, and I just want to say thank you for sticking with me. Happy Valentines day!_

_-Hilda_

Frida smiled, rubbing her thumb over the words _best friends_.

David looked at his own valentine. It read

_David_, _I know that I tend to get you into trouble, and sometimes into dangerous or scary situations. But you didn't leave me- even after the marras. Thank you so much for being willing to sacrifice yourself for me. In my book, that makes you very brave. Hope your valentine's day is great!_

_-Hilda_

Hilda walked down the stairs, and both of her friends turned to look at her.

"Oh, Hilda," Frida said, putting her arms around the girl. David joined her. "Thank you. You're our best friend too."

Hilda smiled and hugged them back. "You're welcome," she said before releasing them. She turned to look at Alfur, still on the counter. "I have one for you too," she said, holding out a piece of paper. She sat it in front of him, and he read it aloud.

"By signing this contract," he read. "I state that Alfur is my best elf friend, and i am so glad he approached me with the elves contract." his voice started to crack as he got to the end. "My life wouldn't be the same without him, and i hope his valentine's day is amazing. Hilda." he looked up at the girl, smiling a watery smile. "Hilda, this is lovely. I want you to know, you are my best human friend as well."

Hilda held her hand out to him, and he jumped on and leapt up to hug her cheek. Hilda smiled down at him, then at Frida and David.

"I think this might be my favorite trollberg holiday," she said. "Especially with friends like all of you."

…

**Man, that got really cheesy at the end. But you know what? It's cute, so I think I can deal with a little cheese. **


End file.
